


no sleep till Sochi

by Caritas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: Бета:Капитан КолесниковНа финале Гран-при Якову приходится делить комнату с Виктором.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no sleep till Sochi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332321) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



> **Бета:** Капитан Колесников
> 
> На финале Гран-при Якову приходится делить комнату с Виктором.

_Финал Гран-при  
Сочи, Россия_

Яков родом из семьи русских евреев-атеистов, поэтому у него есть свои собственные заповеди.

Первая заповедь — никогда не спать с Лилией Барановской, даже по старой памяти. Вторая — никогда не делить номер ни с одним из своих спортсменов. Обе они возникли не на пустом месте — были неприятные прецеденты. 

Проснуться посреди ночи и услышать, как Гоша Попович дрочит, шумно дыша в подушку и повторяя имя своей девушки? Больше никогда. Проснуться утром, бормоча имя своей бывшей жены, зарывшись лицом в ее растрепанные волосы?… Мда. Что ж, по крайней мере, они никогда не обсуждали это. 

Заповеди созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать, как бы сильно Яков это ни отрицал. 

Он орал, пока его лицо не побагровело. И продолжил орать дальше. Размахивал кредиткой Юбилейного спортклуба и аккредитацией ИСУ, как шашкой. Но администратор отеля, стоящий за стойкой регистрации, и глазом не моргнул. 

У Якова на попечении три фигуриста – Виктор, Мила и Юрий – и три комнаты, забронированные на его имя. И всё. Для него самого номера не оказалось. 

— Придется заселить кого-то вдвоем в один номер, — администратор явно не собирался помогать. – У нас больше нет свободных мест. 

Яков обернулся через плечо, обдумывая проблему. Его подопечные, так и не сняв спортивные куртки, от скуки слонялись по холлу, уткнувшись в свои телефоны. Они все приехали сюда прямо из аэропорта и выглядели, мягко говоря, неважно. Даже Виктор. 

Мила и Юра в одном номере? Без вариантов. Виктор и Юра? Ядерная катастрофа. Я и Юра? Сердечный приступ к утру. 

— Юрий! — рявкнул Яков. – Сейчас же убери ноги с дивана! 

Юрий неохотно подчинился, не отрываясь от телефона. 

На самом деле у Якова не было выбора. Мила и Юрий еще несовершеннолетние — они не могут жить в одной комнате со взрослым, если он не их родственник, и уж тем более не могут жить вместе. Поэтому оставался только один вариант… Да к черту это все. 

— Виктор! Иди сюда! 

Яков и Виктор, следующий за ним по пятам, вошли в номер. Крохотная комната, безликий стандартный интерьер в бежевых тонах. Телевизор, кресло, двуспальная кровать. Обычный номер второсортной сети отелей — таких в Европе сотни. 

И тут на Якова обрушилось понимание. _Одна двуспальная кровать._ Виктор за его спиной присвистнул.   
— Я убью Ирину, — прошипел Яков. – Я убью ее! Она этим всем занималась, она подтверждала бронь. У меня были занятия поважнее… 

— Не вопрос, — радостно заявил Виктор, широко улыбаясь. — Я просто пойду в номер к Крису и Филлиппе…   
— Даже не вздумай до окончания соревнований. 

Одна из самых строгих заповедей Якова для его фигуристов – никакой сексуальной разрядки в течение двух недель до соревнований, несмотря на то, что современные медицинские предписания для спортсменов были и не столь категоричны. А если Виктор проведет ночь в номере Кристофа и его нового парня-хореографа — такого исхода не избежать. 

— Посплю на полу. 

— Не вздумай до окончания соревнований, — повторил Яков. 

Виктор, может, на тридцать лет младше Якова, но результаты МРТ наглядно показали, у кого суставы здоровее — и это не Виктор. Во времена Якова не было четверных прыжков. В его время и тройной аксель был в новинку.   
Но спать на полу Яков тоже не собирался. 

— Кровать большая, — хмуро заявил он. – Поместимся. 

Он хотел прочитать Виктору короткую лекцию о том, что они оба взрослые люди, но потом махнул на это рукой – как раз потому, что они оба уже взрослые люди. В свои двадцать семь Виктор мог бы быть отцом самого младшего из подопечных Якова. 

— Все будет хорошо, Яков, – сказал Виктор. – Я даже взял с собой пижаму!

Он подмигнул Якову, словно его веселила мысль, будто тренер внезапно воспылает страстью при виде тела, над которым он издевался последние шестнадцать лет, выгибая на тренировках в невозможных позах. 

_Я знал тебя, когда ты был еще младше Юры,_ — хотелось сказать Якову. – _Я держал тебя за длиннющие волосы, когда ты в семнадцать нажрался коньяком и на следующий день тебя выворачивало прямо на лед. Я знаю твой вес и пульс в спокойном состоянии лучше, чем ты сам. Я говорю, что тебе есть, когда пить и можно ли тебе дрочить. Я смотрел, как тебя оперировали хирурги после того, как унесли с катка на носилках. Я вообще не боюсь твоего тела. Я создал его._

Но Виктор, конечно же, и так это знал. 

Яков ненавидел тренеров, которые говорили, что спортсмены для них как собственные дети. Если забить на сопливую сентиментальность, откуда ему знать, что чувствуют родители? Лилия никогда не собиралась выяснять это на собственном опыте. 

— Спасибо небесам за такую милость, — произнес Яков. – Только не засиживайся допоздна. 

Виктор уже достаточно взрослый человек и знает, что должен делать накануне соревнований. Яков обошел своих младших подопечных, чтобы убедиться, что они не заказали ничего запрещенного на ужин и мирно коротают вечер за повтором «Физрука». 

После этого он спустился в бар, чтобы перекусить и — что важнее — выпить. Не самая ужасная участь — делить кровать с Виктором, но не разумно делать это без алкоголя. Бар был оформлен в эксцентричном баварском стиле, но тут, по крайней мере, ему предложили нормальную водку. 

Яков опрокинул первую стопку, проклиная про себя запрет на курение, который добрался и до России, и вдруг увидел, что неподалеку от него устроился Челестино Чалдини с бокалом чего-то фруктового и тропического. 

— Угомонили своих? — спросил Яков на английском, стараясь говорить как можно четче. В молодости изучение английского не казалось ему чем-то важным. Сейчас он об этом жалел. 

— В этом году у меня один. И да, он уже у себя в комнате. 

— Юри Кацуки, да, — Виктор оценил его артистичность, но техника оставляла желать лучшего, поэтому он не считал его за угрозу. — У меня тоже есть Юрий. Проблемный? 

— Что? 

— Проблемный? Справляетесь? 

Челестино засмеялся. 

— Юри? Единственная проблема с ним — заставить расслабиться. Мне практически насильно пришлось уводить его с катка после тренировки. Наверное, ему бы сегодня не помешало выпить. 

— Мой Юрий проблемный. 

— И очень талантливый, — добавил Челестино. 

Яков оставил это без комментариев. Конечно, Юрий талантливый — иначе Яков бы за него просто не взялся.   
Молчание затягивалось. Челестино выжидающе улыбался. 

Ты знаешь, насколько это дерьмовый отель? — мысленно пожаловался Яков. — Ты представляешь, нам с Виктором приходится делить не только комнату, но и кровать! Слыхал когда-нибудь о таком непрофессионализме? Только в России такое могло случиться. Я бы отправил жалобу в ИСУ, но наш член правления ИСУ и так ненавидит меня за прошлогоднюю конференцию, где Виктор успел отличиться. Все мои фигуристы проблемные. Все до единого. 

Яков бы всё это высказал, если бы позволял уровень английского. А так — просто глупая жалоба, и он понятия не имел, с чего начинать. Да и нет смысла ждать сочувствия от человека, которого едва знаешь.  
Он поднял пустой стакан — универсальный язык, который понимают все.

— Еще по одной? 

— Спасибо, — ответил Челестино. 

Остаток вечера они пили, сидя в углу бара и пересматривая по телевизору парное катание. 

В номере было темно, и Яков выдохнул с облегчением. Десять часов и тишина. Куда запропастился Виктор? Хотя — слава богу, что его сейчас нет. Конечно, через полчаса Яков разозлится, что его лучший спортсмен перед соревнованием плохо выспится, но для начала он сам ляжет в кровать, отвоюет себе территорию и...   
Внезапно в номере загорелся голубой свет экрана телефона. Виктор сел в постели, включил лампу и улыбнулся.   
— О, это ты, Яков. Я уже начал волноваться. 

Назвать это пижамой было нельзя. На Викторе была его любимая черная футболка с глубоким V-образным вырезом, открывавшая ключицы. Но это была хотя бы какая-то одежда, что уже очень предусмотрительно со стороны Виктора. 

Яков раздраженно хмыкнул.   
— Тебе словно нравится сложившаяся ситуация.

— Давно пора было уже это сделать. Что-то вроде пижамной вечеринки. Мы сможем лучше узнать друг друга. Так же веселее!

— А в пятый раз выиграть золото в финале Гран-при не весело?   
Виктор пожал плечами:

— Посмотрим. 

Яков не нашелся с ответом и молча начал готовиться ко сну. Сам он не взял с собой пижаму, но майки и боксеров будет достаточно для соблюдения приличий. Виктору все равно до этого никакого дела. 

Кровать двуспальная — места должно хватить на них двоих. Вот только приходилось учитывать сто восемьдесят три сантиметра и семьдесят два килограмма Виктора Никифорова, даже если он и оставался на своей половине кровати — матрас уже успел под ним прогнуться. 

Яков забрался в постель, повернулся и задел ногой лодыжку Виктора. Он выругался и подумал, что все-таки слишком мало выпил. 

— В советское время тебе не приходилось делить с кем-то кровать? — поинтересовался Виктор. 

Коммунальная квартира в Даниловске. Запах кухни, бесконечные сплетни и перешептывания. Он спал в одной кровати с младшим братом и в одной комнате с родителями. Когда Яков начал выигрывать соревнования, им выделили отдельную квартиру. 

— Это было давно, — ответил Яков. — Много лет назад. 

— А я привык. 

Долгая пауза. Будь он проклят, если проглотит эту наживку. 

— Со мной спит Маккачин, — неожиданно заявил Виктор с легкой грустью в голосе. 

— Ясно. Спи уже, Виктор. 

***

Яков спал как убитый, а, когда проснулся, через задернутые шторы едва пробивалась тонкая полоска света. В кровати он был один — о Викторе напоминали только смятые простыни. Внезапно раздался низкий болезненный стон. 

Яков поднял голову с подушки и увидел растянувшегося на полу Виктора, который делал утреннюю гимнастику. Сев на поперечный шпагат, Виктор снова застонал — чуть громче, чем это было необходимо. 

Яков открыл было рот, но тут же прикусил язык. Каждое утро, — вспомнил он свои же слова, — первым делом, без исключения. В твоем возрасте, Витя, не много надо, чтобы тело начало подводить. Нельзя откладывать разминку до выхода на лёд! 

— Яков, ты проснулся! — радостно воскликнул Виктор. — Видишь, я делаю растяжку. 

— И это ты называешь шпагатом? Не удивительно, что у тебя спирали выходят такими кривыми. Еще раз и как следует! 

Яков откинулся на подушки и потянулся за пультом. Он лежал в кровати, просматривая последние новости о парижском соглашении, а Виктор закончил с растяжкой и ушел в душ. 

К тому времени как Яков сам вышел из душа, на ванной полке, казалось, материализовалось все содержимое косметического отдела ГУМа. Виктор с завязанными черной лентой волосами стоял посреди этого безумия и колдовал над ресницами с помощью крохотной щеточки.

Яков обернул полотенце чуть выше бедер, потом передумал и решил высушить им волосы.  
— Разве тебе не сделают макияж гримеры? 

— Когда выйдем из автобуса, нас будут встречать фотографы, — спокойно пояснил Виктор. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я появился на обложке «Отдохни» почти без ресниц? 

Яков пожал плечами. Бросив взгляд в зеркало, он подумал было причесаться, но все равно же надевать шляпу, так что не стоит утруждаться ради прессы. 

— Я проверю, проснулись ли Юра и Мила, — сказал он. — А потом выйду покурить. Увидимся в автобусе. 

***

Во вторую ночь в Сочи они устроились вдвоем на кровати, поскольку сесть было некуда, и смотрели короткую программу по телевизору. 

Яков ел чизбургер, удерживая тарелку на животе и одновременно глядя в телевизор. Виктор заказал салат с курицей и, дождавшись самого жаркого — во всех смыслах — момента выступления Джакометти, попытался украсть картошку фри у него с тарелки. Яков тут же шлепнул его по руке. 

Во время выступления Виктора они отложили еду, сосредоточившись на происходящем на экране. Технически катание было безупречно, хоть и несколько безэмоционально по сравнению с другими его выступлениями. Показали повтор знаменитого четверного флипа, на первый взгляд выполненного легко и безукоризненно.   
— А в этот момент мне стало плохо, — сказал Виктор. 

Якова словно окатило холодной водой.

— Что? Где? 

— Внутри заболело. 

Чертовы чувства! Ну, пусть хоть так. Яков с облегчением выдохнул. 

— С тобой подобное случается каждую зиму. Ты пользуешься лампой, которую я тебе купил? 

— Да, но...

— Если этого недостаточно, можешь сходить к врачу, когда мы вернемся домой. Он тебе выпишет что-нибудь. Это биохимическое. 

— Сомневаюсь. 

— Что еще это может быть? 

Яков внезапно позавидовал отцу, который, пережив войну, провел всю жизнь за штамповочной машиной сборочного конвейера ЗИЛа. Почему все должно быть именно так? 

— Жизнь. 

— Ты просто устал. Сам на себя не похож, говоришь, как Гоша. 

— Завтра на пресс-конференции меня уже будут спрашивать о планах на новый сезон. 

Яков выжидал. В этот момент отключили подогрев в комнате, и мерный шум батарей сменился оглушающей тишиной. Виктор молчал. 

— И что ты им скажешь? 

— Больше четверных, наверное. Что еще я могу сказать? 

«Ах ты эгоистичный ублюдок», — подумал Яков. — «Глупый и наглый мальчишка». 

Хуже всего было то, что Яков не особо удивился. Обычно к концу сезона Виктор пересматривал старые, отработанные движения в пользу новых идей. Яков должен радоваться такому положению дел — ему же было проще, — но стоило понять, что это нехороший знак. 

— Так скучно выигрывать золото, — сказал он, копируя мимику Виктора. — И что ты хочешь? Платину? Ты еще эгоистичнее и неблагодарнее, чем я думал, Виктор. Ты знаешь, сколько фигуристов готовы убить за шанс, который представился тебе? 

— Все, — спокойно ответил Виктор. Этот урок он усвоил много лет назад. 

«Что бы я отдал за золото в Лейк-Плэсид», — подумал Яков. — «Но это было так давно, словно в прошлой жизни. А вместо золота я получил его. Я своими руками создал его». 

— Ты не смеешь растрачивать впустую талант, который был тебе дан! 

— Знаю, — последовала долгая тишина. По телевизору что-то без конца рекламировали. — Яков, я, пожалуй, лягу спать. 

— Сначала съешь картошку, — сказал Яков. — Но только одну. 

***

Он проснулся посреди ночи, чувствуя, как Виктор распластался у него на груди, уткнувшись носом в шею. Спал крепко, как дитя, доверчиво прижимаясь к Якову. 

Яков вздохнул и положил ладонь Виктору на спину. Погладил его по плечу, чувствуя, как под пальцами скользит тонкая поношенная ткань футболки. 

«Витя, Витя», — подумал он. — «Они называют тебя моим лучшим достижением, так ведь? Неужели это все так мало для тебя значит? Наверное, когда уйдешь ты, я тоже брошу фигурное катание. Пожалуйста, только не так быстро».

Виктор заворочался во сне, ритм дыхания сбился. Яков тут же замер, хотя руку убирать не стал. Но Виктор, похоже, тут же снова уснул. 

А Яков еще долго лежал без сна. 

***  
 _Два вечера спустя._

— Время для ИСУ оргии, — зловеще произнес Виктор. 

К счастью, ему хватило ума сказать это не при Юре, но Яков все равно был недоволен. Он отвесил Виктору подзатыльник и нажал на кнопку лифта. 

— Прекрати вести себя как ребенок! 

Юрию, чтобы догнать их, пришлось пробежаться по коридору, но на последнем рывке ему удалось оказаться рядом. Отпихнув Виктора в сторону, он подозрительно уставился на него.  
— Ого, что ты успел натворить? 

— Ничего, о чем бы тебе стоило знать, — отрезал Яков. — Беспокойся лучше о своем поведении. И поправь галстук — отвратительный узел! 

Дверцы лифта распахнулись. Виктор задрал подбородок, расправил плечи, улыбнулся и вошел в лифт, как будто ступил на сцену. 

— Не переживай, Яков, — сказал он. — Представление начинается прямо сейчас. 

И, потянувшись, он поправил Юре галстук. Его собственный, конечно же, был безупречен.   
***  
Яков Фельцман появился на банкете в честь финала Гран-при как король — с пятикратным чемпионом, победителем финала среди юниоров и бронзовой медалисткой в одиночном женском катании. 

Покинул банкет он в менее радужном настроении, волоча Юрия Плисецкого с танцпола за шиворот, как нашкодившего котенка. 

— Никто, — говорил он, при каждом слове встряхивая мальчишку, — никто не просил тебя втихую выхлебать два бокала шампанского и влезать в танцевальную дуэль!

— Он заставил, — запротестовал Плисецкий. — Другой Юрий. Я сказал ему, что во взрослой категории в следующем году будет только один Юрий, и он просто... 

— И ты принял вызов от жалкого пьяного неудачника, Юрка, и проиграл! Ты проиграл! Пусть это будет тебе уроком! Ты опозорился! 

А мысленно Яков сделал себе пометку, что нужно отвести ему больше часов для занятий танцами. Вид мальчишки, отчаянно размахивающего конечностями на танцевальном полу и побежденного пьяным в хлам японским брейкдансером (отлично танцующим и пьяным в хлам японским брейкдансером), — самое жалкое зрелище, которое доводилось видеть Якову за всю его тренерскую карьеру. Делая вид, что не смотрит выступление, Яков давился смехом, прикрывая лицо полами шляпы. 

— Ты видел, чтобы Виктор или Мила ввязывались в танцевальную дуэль? Нет! Они разговаривали с судьями, представителями ИСУ... 

Опыт показывал, что Виктор Никифоров не лучший пример для подражания — особенно для юных впечатлительных фигуристов. Но его глупая выходка в Турине в 2006-м не получила огласки, а адвокаты заверили, что порно-видео 2008 года было уничтожено. Возможно, Виктор наконец-то повзрослел. Или, по крайней мере, стал более осмотрительным. 

— Виктор болел за меня, — хмуро отозвался Юрий.   
— Ты же помнишь, что вы оба Юрия?   
— И что?   
Яков нанес последний удар, гадая — действительно ли Юрий так туго соображает или просто пьяный:  
— Он поддерживал твоего соперника!

Юрий издал какой-то невнятный звук. На секунду Якову показалось, что его сейчас стошнит — прямо на ковер в холле отеля. Будущая надежда русского мужского фигурного катания. Это напомнило о том, чего этот малолетний засранец сможет сделать в следующем году на своих первых взрослых соревнованиях. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть кто-то будет подавать признаки жизни после того, как Виктор уйдет. 

Слава богу, они уже были возле комнаты. Яков достал ключ-карту из кармана, открыл дверь и толкнул Юрия через порог. 

— Прими душ, почисти зубы, выпей два стакана воды. А потом ложись спать. Если я услышу, что ты сбегаешь из номера, я заставлю тебя целую неделю наворачивать круги на льду. 

Уже с запозданием Яков понял свою ошибку: он проболтался, что сам не собирался возвращаться на банкет. Но что поделать. Сказанного не вернуть. 

В тихой пустой комнате отеля, оставшись наконец-то в одиночестве, Яков спокойно выдохнул. Еще один победный Гран-при. Яков Фельцман — победитель во всех нужных смыслах. Он снял костюм, сдернул галстук, налил виски из мини-бара и улегся на кровать, чтобы посмотреть парочку бессмысленных телешоу перед сном. 

Когда время подобралось к полуночи, а Виктор так и не явился, Яков выключил телевизор и забрался под одеяло. Банкеты в честь окончания Гран-при обычно заканчиваются не слишком поздно. А, значит, Виктор или отправился на какую-то другую вечеринку, или же, что более вероятно, устроил ее себе с кем-то в чужом отельном номере. Яков надеялся, что все участники получат от нее удовольствие. Хотя — плевать на остальных, Яков надеялся, что Виктор получит от нее удовольствие. Если ему хочется отмечать победу таким образом, он этого заслуживает.   
А Яков просто рад, что заполучил кровать полностью в свое распоряжение. Он погрузился в спокойную тихую дрему. 

***  
Примерно через полчаса он проснулся от того, что под ним прогнулся матрас. Внезапно из ниоткуда на краю кровати оказался Виктор — он осторожно похлопал Якова по плечу, обдавая запахом пота и выпитого шампанского. 

— Яков? 

Яков вскочил от внезапного выброса адреналина: драка, арест, скандал, пьяная выходка? Скорее всего, Юрия Плисецкого стошнило, но стал бы Виктор будить его только из-за этого? 

— Что? — глухо просипел он. — Что случилось? 

Долгая пауза. А потом Виктор сказал то, что Яков за шестнадцать лет ни разу от него не слышал:

— Яков, кажется, я влюбился.


End file.
